


Tribute to Remy

by wanderlustlover



Category: X-Men
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Marvel Comic's theif through the rose colored glass of indifference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute to Remy

Tribute to Remy

Cajun, A charmer with a smile;  
And fire wine eyes that stop that mile.  
Your past holds you in a grip of stone  
And all your actions of kindness do atone.

My friend, not so misbegotten this time again,  
You've seen heartache, tribulation, trial &amp; sin.  
You deeply need a home; love, comfort &amp; a smile,  
You can't and won't push them into denial.

X-man &amp; teammate, man of honor &amp; bond,  
An integral part of the team often found.  
Mayhaps they did teach you something in all those days,  
Just look at the small things you do to mended your ways.

WildCard, Lost and Alone  
You've finally found a place to call home.  
Scoffed and argued, wanted and loved;  
Perhaps someone be looking out for you from above?

February 18, 1999


End file.
